


Rant that needs to be said

by porrim_maryam69



Category: Homestuck, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porrim_maryam69/pseuds/porrim_maryam69
Summary: I have kept my mouth shut all this time about all of this. On here I can reach more people. If you don't want to read this rant, keep scrolling. If you do, click ahead. If you disagree, state your opinion clamly in the comments. If you agree, good for you glad we can come to an agreement.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rant to the fanfiction community and the cosplay community.

Now I wouldn't have posted this if this hadn't pissed me off so much. Before, on instagram I had seen many hate. Of course hate is something to be had, always. Its always going to be there. But there is a line. There is a fucking line. And a lot of people, ignorant people can't seem to see it.

It always starts as simple hate. "Your cosplay is incorrect." "You probably bought it online instead of putting work into it." And much more. And people retort back, it eventually dies off and no one cares anymore. They move on. Then more hate comes except its people bringing their personal matters into it. If they have beef with someone inside the community that should stay outside, they bring it in. The community was supposed to be a safe haven. An escape from reality where we could let our creative minds free and explore and get new ideas and praise others for sharing them. It was a wonderful little place, all to ourselves. Then a lot of people brought their personal matters and their egos into play. They call out someone on social media where all of their 20K followers to see. Then the other person gets attacked by people they dont even know. Its heartbreaking to see a family torn apart like this. Death threats, threatening to call the police for an opinion they don't agree with, threatening to hurt someone or their families. That is not okay. That is abuse. That is true hate. True evil.

I've seen it again today. Not even ten minutes ago. An author discontinued their work and gave up because some people didn't know when to draw the fucking line. They were being sent death threats because they weren't fucking updating. Someone literally told them to "kill your son" to be less distracted. How vile of someone to tell another, someone who has worked hard for a family, a good life, to throw it all away for their own personal enjoyment. 

Fanfiction authors, cosplayers, artists, crafters are not their for your entertainment. They are doing what they love. You praising them is a plus. It makes them feel good. It makes them feel worthy and in this age, that is what we need. Someone to tell us we are doing something right. 

The same goes for cosplayers, artists and authors too. If you let your ego get in the way, these will not be enjoyable acts anymore. It will be pointless to do it anymore. Why bother if you're only doing it for the attention? 

This community used to be filled with love, family, happiness. We were happy and having fun. We stressed less and had less suicidal thoughts. But it has been tainted with hate, dark gloom. Destroyed our safe haven. And it is truly heartbreaking.

**Author's Note:**

> State your opinion in the comments below, clamly. Don't send useless hate. I will be moderating these comments


End file.
